


The Noblesse Of The Sun

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [10]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: 1omegax4alphas, Alpha Jin Guangshan, Alpha Jiāng Fēngmián, Alpha Lan Qiren, Alpha Niè Míngjué, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crossover, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Omega Cadis Etrama di Raizel, Omega Wen Ruohan, Raizel is Wen Ruohan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: A Raizel has begun a new life as Wen Ruohan, the absent leader of the Qishan Wen Sect.In solitude, he awaited the arrival of his destiny, that companion who would take him out of his loneliness.But perhaps it was four companions, leaders of the sects, instead of just one.
Relationships: Insinuated Wēn Ruòhán/Sect Leaders, mentioned Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	The Noblesse Of The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> MDZS and Noblesse are not mine.

> **THE SILENT SUN**

* * *

Wen Xian was born as an omega child, but his mother saw how that child was born quiet and calm and knew that Wen Xian will live in seclusion if allowed. So she decided to call him Xian, the one who lives in seclusion.

And just as his mother predicted, Wen Xian, courtesy name Wen Ruohan, was a very quiet boy. But while he was quiet, he was perfect.

Wen Ruohan was smart, calm, and beautiful. He was the perfect heir. Also, Wen Ruohan was extremely powerful and his power was based on blood. Because of this, his father was certain that Wen Ruohan was blessed by the gods. Seeing this, he didn't care that Wen Ruohan was an omega. His son was a powerful omega.

His father tried to get Wen Ruohan to go out, but the boy did not move from his room. Seeing this, the QishanWen Sect Leader saw no choice but to leave the Elders as leaders until the day his son decided to lead the clan.

He died soon after and his wife followed him a few days later. Wen Ruohan came out, but after that, Wen Ruohan went into seclusion and was never seen again.

* * *

Cadis Etrama di Raizel understood that he was an immortal being.

His enormous power allowed him to be immortal and to be on par with -and even surpass- the gods. So he was not surprised when he survived to the end of the world, watching all his loved ones die. In the end, only he was left standing.

It was then that the gods took him away and left him in the body of the omega Wen Ruohan. They had assured him that he would be happy in his new life. They had assured him that he would not be alone, ever again.

But Raizel's nature was quiet and lonely. He couldn't see himself surrounded by so many people with such dark hearts without some light to bind him. Seeing so much malice in such an interesting and beautiful world, Raizel could do nothing but enter seclusion in that palace of the QishanWen Sect.

Raizel closed his eyes and played that golden harp that his father had built for him, the only thing he ever asked for, He was no longer Cadis Etrama di Raizel. He is Wen Xian, name of courtesy Wen Ruohan. An omega and an absent leader.

The melody was extremely sad and melancholic. It told the sad story of a man traveling the world for thousands of years in eternal solitude. A man looking for a partner that never came.

Oh, many say that immortality is a blessing.

Wen Ruohan cries.

Because immortality is a curse.

* * *

The Elders of the QishanWen Sect were not pure and sincere in heart like Wen Ruohan. They wanted power and more power. They wanted to be on top of the cultivation world.

So it was not a problem for them to use the name of their reclusive leader, Wen Ruohan, and hail him as the one who ordered everything they did. Of hailing him as an extremely powerful and power-hungry alpha.

Nor did they their hands tremble when they picked up two random alpha children and name them Wen Chao and Wen Xu, and declared them as the children of Wen Ruohan. Heirs to the cruellest and most powerful sect.

They put all the blame on the lonely and omega Wen Ruohan, who did not go out and was not related to the things of the world.

While that innocent sun, was just alone, already immortal, and playing his harp. Waiting for the day that his loneliness would go away.

Perhaps it would disappear into the hands of an alpha ( _or alphas_ ).

* * *

No one had ever seen Wen Ruohan. They didn't even know his name other than the courtesy one.

The rumors varied. Many said he was an alpha with a face as ugly as his heart and soul, making him ashamed of his face. Few others said that he was as beautiful as a heavenly being and did not want to be chased by the omegas. And although many were curious about that leader, he was extremely hated and feared.

Everyone knew that this alpha was extremely cruel and powerful. Willing to do anything to have the cultivation world in his hands and he didn't care how many sects he had to finish or how many he had to kill. He was an evil being who had to be defeated.

When the Sunshot Campaign came, everyone thought that it was all going to end. That they would be freed from the tyranny of the QishanWen Sect Leader, Wen Ruohan.

But the truth is, they didn't even know half of what was going on behind the doors of Nightless City.

* * *

When that Elder decided together with the others that they were going to conquer the other sects, he did not hesitate to agree. Everything that men want the most is power. Having the power to be on top and command everything that exists under the heavens.

But they needed someone. Someone who would carry the weight of the world's hatred. If something happened, they could just hand that person over, stay low-key, and then come back stronger.

And who better than that absent leader to carry everything?

Wen Ruohan never went out, so he did not receive the news from the world. Chances are, the omega didn't even know how long it's been or how long he's been in seclusion. Wen Ruohan was an easy prey. And by the time he realized it, it would be too late and Wen Ruohan would be sacrificed for the advance and conquest of the Wen Clan.

Although they did not expect a rebellion so soon, they were not concerned. They were confident that they were going to be able to go against the other sects. After all, they burned Cloud Recesses and killed the leader. They also destroyed Lotus Pier. And although the leader, the heirs, and most of the disciples survived, Madam Yu was not spared.

The Wen Clan was certain of their victory.

He was also sure of their victory.

Until for being overconfident, he was captured and was now trembling under the disgusted gaze of those powerful cultivators.

Lan Qiren of GusuLan.

Jin Guangshan of LanlingJin.

Nie Mingjue of QingheNie.

Jiang Fengmian of YunmengJiang.

Lan Wangji was also with his husband, Wei Wuxian.

Jin Zixuan and his soon-to-be-wife Jiang Yanli.

And Nie Huaisang with Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen.

The Elder never claimed to be brave. He wanted to preserve his life and perhaps, telling the truth would save him. Maybe they would let him live if they know the truth. The Elder felt enlightened at his 'great' plan.

"W-wait!" He cried scared. Nie Mingjue looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The Elder could smell the irritation on the alpha.

"Why should we wait?" He asked, glaring at him with those honey eyes.

"B-Before you kill me, let me at least confess the truth." He spoke quickly, full of fear at that look. It was well known that Nie Mingjue hated the Wen.

"Ah? What truth?" Jin Guangshan asked curiously, giving himself air with his golden fan.

"The truth of Wen Ruohan."

Everything fell silent and the cultivators looked at each other. Although they hated Wen Ruohan, no one in the world was close to curiosity. Wen Ruohan had never shown himself before the eyes of the world. Nothing was known about him, only that he was an extremely powerful alpha and thirsty to have the world under his control. But besides that, Wen Ruohan was a complete unknown.

They were going to listen. They could not deny their curiosity about what "truth" was hidden by the Sect Leader of QishanWen.

"Spill the soup, old man, before I break your legs." Jiang Cheng growled, folding his arms.

The Elder of the Wen Clan swallowed, feeling a drop of sweat go down.

"Wen Ruohan was born in silence and being an omega. His mother, Madam Wen, thought that his son was going to be the type of person who was going to seclude himself, so she called him Wen Xian. And just as she predicted, Wen Ruohan was an extremely quiet boy. But he was extremely smart. A prodigy. But this only caused him to be even more lonely. Due to Wen Ruohan being a genius, learned things extremely fast and after a short time, there was nothing more to teach him, so he only spent his time locked up in his room. Wen Ruohan never asked for anything, not even for his birthday. Well, actually, there was a time when he asked his father for a musical instrument called a Harp. Soon after, his parents died and Wen Ruohan came out. He did not cry, but his face and smell showed his great sadness. Then Wen Ruohan locked himself up again and never came out again. His father before dying saw this, so had already told us that we were going to lead the Sect until Wen Ruohan decided to do it himself. But Wen Ruohan never came out. And we wanted more and more power, so we pushed our plans forward and we did it using the name of Wen Ruohan. His children are actually two random children that we ran into, named and posed as Wen Ruohan's children. Wen Ruohan is still in seclusion, and knows nothing."

Nie Mingjue did not hesitate twice before beheading him.

The blood began to squirt out, like a hose, soaking the entire floor a strong crimson color.

Nie Mingjue was disgusted. People were sick enough to use innocent people for their plans. Those Elders deserve death. And he was going to hunt them down. And he was going to meet Wen Ruohan face to face.

And by the faces of those present, they also thought to do the same thing.

* * *

In the silent place only a soft and sad melody could be heard. A melody that told a story that only the one who played it knew.

Wen Ruohan played his harp, away from the world. His elegant and thin fingers ran on the threads as if he painted some canvas that only he could see.

His charming crimson eyes were closed, enjoying the melody. His very long hair fell on one side, giving a beautiful touch to the scene, worthy of a great painter.

The room was extremely luxurious, but it was also remote as requested. Nobody made noise so as not to distract him, so everything was completely silent. There was only him and his melody.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps from four people, and they were quite powerful people. Still, Wen Ruohan simply ignored it and kept playing. Surely they were invited or something.

But the door suddenly opened, showing four alphas, leaders of the Sects.

Wen Ruohan quickly raised his crimson gaze, his eyes wide in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will not be continued unless it is adopted by someone else.


End file.
